Simplistic Purity
by Chainless
Summary: They enter yet another land, and upon his mixed emotions and building lies, he comforts his Princess. Syaoran x Sakura.


**Oct 24th, 2005 --Hotaru -- Characters (C) CLAMP -- One shot.**

"Puu!"

With a burst of wind, they appeared, for it was their sole trademark entrance. The five of them; brought together by fate. Had the Time Witch not called it 'hitsuzen'? They had achieved honor in numerous territory from their continuous act of strategizing and strength. Physically and mentally.

"Darn it, stupid manjuu, get OFF OF MY HEAD!"

"Mokona likes it up here!"

"Well my fist likes you, little…!"

… Did you really believe they could be great _all_ of the time?

Fai let out a cheerfully laugh, making no movement to stop the ninja. "Gee, Kuro-wan, I never knew any part of you liked Mokona!"

"It's Kurogane! I told you, stop calling me your stupid pet names!"

"You know you like it, Kuro-pipi…" Teasing comments seemed normal for the blond mage. Occurring more, of course, for an arrogant Ninja who seemed to fall for it each time.

"I do NOT!"

Syaoran zoned out from the conversation, though silently admitted the daily routine was never a boring one.

Holding his hand to his forehead, he examined the area they had come upon. There was an immense body of water ahead, though he decided appeared innocent enough.

Glancing over his shoulder to see if he had anyone's attention (he doubted he did- Kurogane and Fai's quarrel could still he heard), his gaze fell over the Princess, who was unsuccessfully tried to end the fight without siding.

With a knowing smile, Syaoran let his hand fall to his side, and absently called out, "Mokona! Do you sense anything?"

That seemed to shut everybody up. Fai and Kuro both stopped, mid-sentence, and looked expectantly at the white ball of talking fluff.

Speaking of fluff, he (or should I say it?) seemed to be savoring the moment, having so much attention. "No feather here," was his final reply, finding solitude on the lone Ninja's head.

Kurogane muttered something about, "one big waste of time," while leaning against one of the three trees sheltering their surroundings.

Fai, on the other hand, seemed as strangely optimistic as ever. "Might as well rest here for the night. Kuro-rin and I will get some fire wood!"

Of course that didn't help at all, starting a brand new fight, resulting with Kurogane and Mokona both going.

After brief goodbyes, the small group set off, leaving the princess and her protector alone without any second thoughts.

Sakura glanced shyly up at him, and receiving a warm smile back, she murmured, "Come on."

And with those simple words, she walked over to the water.

All poor Syaoran could do now was stumble to his feet and try to catch up.

Sitting down and wrapping her arms around her legs, she buried her head in her lap.

Alarmed, Syaoran knelt to her side. "Princess!"

Without raising her head, in a small voice, she muttered, "Call me Sakura, please…"

This comment brought a rush of painful memories to his head. He gently brushed them aside, nodding numbly. "Yes, your highn-Sakura."

Without seeing her face, he could tell she was smiling. That gesture raised his heart a few immeasurable notches.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

This time she raised her head and nodded, bluntly focusing on the waves lashing violently at her bare feet.

It hurt Syaoran to see his once-eccentric childhood friend like this. Why did he expect more? A deal was a deal. She was never to remember him.

Never.

She could never love him like he loved her.

And yet he still continued to wake up, praying for a heart racking second she would.

"Sakura…"

She looked up, and to his despair, found her emerald eyes filled with unshed tears.

Instantly feeling he'd done something, he briskly shuffled through his brain for something to say in order to comfort the quivering princess.

Finding nothing, he slowly embraced her in a tight, unsteady hug.

Instead of pulling back, to his immediate, comforting shock, she buried her auburn tresses in his chest and let out a soft sob.

"Prin- Sakura…?"

"I want to remember!"

He had heard this statement burst furiously from her lips more then once- it always hurt him equally, if not more then the other.

"You couldn't be doing this for a stranger…"

He closed his eyes, bracing for her faint. But it couldn't happen… no, he wouldn't let it…

For anyone else, yes. But she was more.

Though he didn't understand it, he wouldn't let it stop him.

"Sakura. Stop it."

She seemed slightly taken back. She pulled back and stared at him hard.

"Is that it? Are we just strangers to you?"

Words poured lifelessly from his mouth. This conversation had happened too many times.

Maybe for once, he could change the future.

"No! Of course not… Syaoran…"

"Then don't say things like that."

"But…"

"No."

He felt his heart tightening as he shifted his shameful gaze to her legs, slowly working up, and ending at the confused tears raining from her innocently appealing emerald eyes.

He had had a fair slice of these emotions; betrayed, confusion, distrust.

She had no memory of it.

"Look… I'm sorry… it's just…"

"I understand."

This answer took him back.

"There are a lot of things Syaoran can't tell me…" Her voice faded, like he was letting her image.

No, he would do anything in his power to keep her image fresh… preserve its fragrance…

"I want to. Just… not yet."

She raised her head curiously and paused, holding out her pinky.

"Promise?"

His eyes widened sharply.

Memories… good and the bad, anger and friendship, seemingly had always resulted with one of these.

He smiled and linked pinkies.

"Promise."

He felt something for her.

Yet he was unworthy of her simplistic purity.

He would tell her someday.

Tenderly, almost shyly, he took a loose grip of her hand.

She squeezed back once, twice, and rewarded his act with a smile that confirmed his thoughts.

He was looking forward to someday…


End file.
